


Look Good for You

by supposed2bfunny



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2doc - Freeform, Lingerie, M/M, i really suck at tagging ok, just ask to tag please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:18:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supposed2bfunny/pseuds/supposed2bfunny
Summary: 2D has a rough week. Murdoc knows just how to cheer him up. Smut and fluff. 2doc.





	Look Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this was shamelesly inspired by the song. Give it a listen, while reading, it's very sexy: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1TsVjvEkc4s

It had been a bad week.

2D's mood had dropped steadily over the course of the past few days, starting with a pointless fight with Murdoc; he couldn't even remember what had been over, but Murdoc had thrown a mug of coffee across the room and it had shattered against a wall. The following day there had a frustrating meeting with some bloke from EMI who didn't seem to like the direction that the band was taking its next record, and on that same day yet another woman had contacted him in regards to a child she claimed was his, demanding money for child support. He couldn't even think of a face to match to the sound of her voice. How dreary his sex life had once been.

Then there was the migraine that lasted a full 36 hours. Just pounding head, a shooting pain if any light came into his room, a weakness of joints and limbs, and a nausea that lasted even once the pain had finally ebbed to a dull, constant throb.

By the time the weekend came around, he was feeling down, grumpy, and wanted to be left alone. That was hardly an issue as Noodle tended to lock herself up in her room or in the recording studio for hours these days, growing out of her childhood reliance on the boys for company. She was independent and so devoted to her music now that it was completely normal to hardly see her for a week or so. Thank god, he thought, she was still her sweet, quirky self whenever she did join them for a meal. Similarly, Russel had been depressed ever since the band reunited, and he often spent time to himself, usually immersed in taxidermy or discovering new music from around the world. Though he was always happy to clear a spot on his bed if 2D needed to talk to someone, he seldom sought out company.

Murdoc was another story entirely. Even though he and 2D spent most of their relationship together quite happily, Murdoc was as mercurial as ever. One day, he would be clingy, following 2D around Kong constantly and locking his limbs around him any chance he got. Other times he was cool, keeping to himself, drinking heavily, and getting snippy if the singer wanted to know why he had suddenly become distant. Navigating the inner workings of Murdoc's mind had not become any easier since they'd started dating.

He seemed to be in one of his colder moods since their fight earlier in the week, so 2D headed downstairs to his room a bit dejectedly, intending to pop enough pills to numb his mind several times over and then watch some old zombie flicks until he could fall asleep and nap the weekend away.

When he entered his room, however, his breath suddenly hitched in his throat.

Murdoc lay splayed across his bed, wide, lazy smile on his face and sheer black lingerie over his body. His feet were bare, though a simple anklet glinted in the dim light, the same shade of gold as the inverted cross he still wore around his neck. A sheer top covered the entirety of his torso—it could only be described as a top rather than a dress because there was no way that could be a dress—it rode up so high that he was only barely covered. Then again, the top was practically see-through anyway, showing off the strappy black satin bra and matching panties he wore.

"There you are," Murdoc purred. "I've been waiting in here for ages."

"W-what is this?" 2D asked, stumbling into the room and locking the door behind him, lest anyone else walk by and lay eyes on something that only he wanted the privilege of seeing.

"I know it's been a rough week what with your headache, our little disagreement, all that," Murdoc responded, his voice low and uncharacteristically playful, vocal tics still evident as he drew syllables out at random. "I figured maybe I could make it up to you, give you something nice. A little treat. Come here, my silly bluebird, don't be shy."

He was beckoning, and so 2D approached the bed, his pulse already pounding with excitement and dick starting to stir at the sight of his boyfriend clad in such deliciously skimpy clothes. Women's clothes. The manly, dominant Murdoc was happily lounging in something so unlike his usual personality—just for him.

Murdoc's smile widened when 2D stood directly in front of him, black eyes traveling from the slip that sheathed his body, hugging the narrow curve of his waist, the subtle swell of his hips, the edge of the slip where his thighs spilled out. For the bassist, to be looked at with such unbridled lust, and by someone who he was so devoted to, was the greatest feeling in the world.

When 2D continued to stare and say nothing, the bassist chuckled softly and reached out to tug the hem of 2D's tee-shirt lightly. "Don't just stare, darlin'. This is all for you. Don't you want to take advantage?"

"W-w-what do you want me to do?" So earnest. So pure.

"Whatever the hell you want."

2D inhaled sharply through his nose. "Murdoc."

"Use me, Stu."

If Murdoc intended to continue with his urging, he never got the chance to, because suddenly he was pinned beneath a frantic 2D, who was kissing him with abandon as his large hands groped their way down Murdoc's body, feeling the bra and panties through his slip and stroking the pulse against his neck. The bassist could only groan against his lover's lips and wrap his arms around his narrow shoulders, arching up and encouraging more bold moves.

"You did this for me," 2D mumbled against Murdoc's cheek, against his ear. "Knew I was feeling down, getting depressed, and you got all dolled up for me."

"'Course, babe."

"Were you thinking about how I'd ravish you as you got dressed in this?"

In spite of all the times he'd encouraged it, Murdoc had never been very successful at goading 2D into dirty talk when he took the lead in their intimate moments. Now, he was getting it without even asking. He moaned and tugged gently at the fine hairs on the back of the blue-haired man's neck, not enough to hurt, but enough to entice.

"Of course I did. Think about that more often than you probably realize, Stu."

"Mmm."

"I know you get depressed. Know it aint really something I can prevent from happening. But I can do my part to make sure you realize how much I love you. Can spend time with you. Can take your mind off your woes. Make you feel good."

"You're perfect," 2D sighed, sucking the junction of Murdoc's shoulder and his neck, earning a shiver.

Murdoc laughed humorlessly in response. "Hardly. Not at all. But I can be what you need, at least right now. I just wanted to look good for you tonight." With that, he reached down and gripped the burgeoning hardness in 2D's jeans, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock. 2D keened and snapped his hips forward into the touch. Their eyes met, and they both smiled cheekily.

2D pressed another, tender kiss to Murdoc's lips, then made his way back down his neck, over his collarbone, his hands coming up to grope Murdoc's pecs through the fabric of his lingerie. Murdoc, always a huge fan of nipple play, threw his head back against the pillow and raked his nails down 2D's back, urging him on. 2D caught a whiff of perfume and buried his nose in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, licking the skin there when he recognized the scent.

"That's Noir, isn't it?"

"Have you lost your mind yet, bluebird?"

2D had found a used bottle of Chanel Noir in Murdoc's Winnebago one night after they'd been fooling around early on in their relationship. The bassist had stolen it from a particularly memorable one-night stand with a groupie, keeping it as a memento. The smell was, 2D agreed, remarkably sexy.

"Think I'd lose my mind if a bird wore this for me," he'd admitted to his band mate.

And here they were now, months later, committed, and Murdoc smelling like 2D's favorite perfume. It was all too much; he felt like swooning.

2D sat up suddenly, pulling away, and Murdoc made a noise of confusion at the loss of warmth from the taller man's body.

"C'mere," the vocalist demanded, tugging Murdoc up by the arm. "We're taking this off you." His hands ran over the sheer slip, and he hesitated at the hem resting on Murdoc's upper thigh, biting his lip. "Though you look bloody sexy in it. It's gotta come off though."

With that, he pulled the slip up over Murdoc's head, and the bassist sat back of his elbows, exposed in only his golden inverted cross and his matching bra and panties, arousal obvious against the soft fabric between his legs. 2D licked his lips at the sight, and at the cute little ribbons along the bassists hipbones. His lingerie was always ridiculously beautiful. Once again, for a moment, 2D could only stare in awe, all concerns with the past week, with his pills, with his fatigue, completely forgotten. Murdoc wasn't one for sitting down and talking about feelings, but he was giving to his boyfriend in the physical language that he knew how, and 2D adored him for it, for supporting however he could.

He gently pushed Murdoc back down, flat on the bed, and leaned back over him, pushing the bra straps down, admiring the wiry muscles of his shoulders as the black material slipped down against them, pressing against his tattoos. He wasted no time in peppering the bassist's chest in kisses, thumbs rubbing circles through the satin over his nipples, knowing the sensation always drove him wild.

Murdoc was tugging at his hair, hooking his legs around 2D's waist, letting out a string of whimpers and groans and soft encouragements.

"Mm, Stu feels so good, oh, Stu, such a tease. Love it when you play with me like that. Can't wait for you to fuck me nice and deep. Mmm! So sosogood, oh baby…"

Losing patience, 2D slid his hands under Murdoc's back, expertly unclasping the bra and pulling it off before diving back down, instantly latching a mouth to a nipple as soon as the bra hit the floor. The bassist keened again, thrashing his head against the pillow. The singer wasn't entirely sure how much of this was an act to rile him up, and how much was sincere excitement over the attention, but it hardly mattered. The hardness pressing against his thigh was real, and every so often, he'd look up and catch Murdoc's eyes, seeing only bliss in the mismatched gaze that looked back at him.

He lapped at one nipple, grazing his teeth over it, blowing on it, all while twisting and pinching the other, tugging just a bit on the rough side, the way Murdoc liked it.

"Better'n' a girl," he mumbled against the nub, and he meant it.

He'd wondered if he'd be able to give up breasts and pussy when he'd started dating the bassist, but the sexual satisfaction that came from sleeping with someone he truly loved—adored, revered—made it more satisfying than any relationship he'd ever been in. That was to say nothing of the pure chemistry and emotional connection that ran through them too, their somewhat codependent need to be near each other, the joy that came from exploring music and their creative outlets collaboratively.

Murdoc had been a part of his life since that fateful car accident when he was still just a lad. It seemed only natural that something more had bloomed from them over time, and Murdoc had become a vital part of his life, his love, his joy. Though 2D had once never imagined a life without the pleasure of women, especially since he'd become so accustomed to having any girl he wanted when the Gorillaz became famous, he found it surprisingly easy to give it up for a man twelve years his senior, unstable, and at times, cruel. Because when they were together, Murdoc learned to be more than his flaws.

2D was pulled from his thoughts when Murdoc's sharp nails caught at his shoulders a little too harshly, scratching him. He bit down on the nipple hard to get him to ease up, and as ever, Murdoc instantly understood, whining softly and relaxing his tight grip.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "just…'s'good."

The singer chuckled and kissed the warm metal cross resting atop his lover's sternum. "It's okay. Glad you like it."

It crossed his mind that one day he'd really have to try and get Murdoc off with nipple play alone. But for now, he had other things in mind. Laving at Murdoc's other nipple, he pushed one hand up into the bassist's face, wordlessly commanding his fingers to be sucked. Murdoc parted his lips wordlessly, sucking two fingers eagerly, a bit of drool running down his chin. God he looked hot like that.

2D took his time, continuing to abuse his lover's chest with teeth and tongue while he pressed his fingers roughly to his tongue, cock throbbing in his jeans from the eager sucking on his fingers. By the time he pulled his damp mouth back from Murdoc, the bassist was panting and twitching.

2D removed his fingers from Murdoc's mouth, wiping the saliva off using his tee-shirt, and then pulling his shirt off, casting it to the side with the bra and the slip.

"Thought things were gonna get good," Murdoc pouted, somewhat disappointed that those wet fingers weren't already inside of him.

"Things aren't good for you right now?" The singer teased, tapping the trail of dark hair that led from his lover's navel into his panties, where his cock strained.

"Mm they are but I thought you'd—"

"Muds," he cut him off affectionately. "Slow down. I wanna take it slow. Enjoy you. Grant me that, yeah?"

"Right." Slightly unnerved, Murdoc nodded and allowed 2D to kiss over the softness of his belly, the encroaching signs of middle age and alcohol abuse, and he bit back a whimper as 2D touched him there with a tenderness that made his head feel light. The singer lapped at his belly-button and then followed the trail of dark hair that was cut off by smooth black fabric.

The taller man smiled, relishing the feeling of power and the beauty of touching someone so precious to him. He ran his hands down the older man's sides, dug his nails into his hip bones just slightly, and then slowly slipped the panties down, revealing Murdoc's aching length, already flushed, his foreskin pulled back over the head, moist with precum. 2D moaned at the smell and the sight, feeling his mouth begin to water slightly.

"Lube is under the pillow," Murdoc said, not understanding the singer's intentions.

"Uh-huh," he acknowledged, leaning forward and lapping the wetness off the tip of the bassist's dick.

Murdoc shuddered and let out a gasp.

"What're you doing?"

"Mmm."

"Stu, you don't have to do that. This is about you," Murdoc tried to argue with him, his hands uncertainly fumbling for his lover's blue hair, needing something to settle on.

2D suckled the tip of his cock lightly, looking up at Murdoc with something akin to innocence in his eyes. "Muds, I want to do this," he breathed, barely lifting his lips off the flesh of the head.

Another shiver wracked down Murdoc's spine, and his toes curled slightly into the bedsheets. He nodded, if a bit hesitantly.

"Well…I wouldn't want to stop you from enjoying yourself…"

"Good," 2D grinned. "Because I was."

With that, he returned to his task, cupping the base of Murdoc's length and slowly taking more and more of it into his mouth, moaning at the taste, the hot, heavy feel of it on his tongue. His right hand made its way under Murdoc's thigh, gently lifting it up and resting it on his shoulder. How lovely he looked this way, legs wrapped around his shoulders, back arched as he whimpered for more. 2D swallowed more of his dick down, gagging just slightly. It was worth it to hear the noises he was rewarded with.

Murdoc loved giving oral. 2D had learned that early on, and with a tongue like Murdoc's, for a time he felt he would have been happy if that was the only sort of sex he ever had for the rest of his life. The bassist had proved that he loved nothing more than to reduce his singer to a shaky pile of jelly by going down on him or rimming him—sometimes for what felt like hours of excruciating bliss, cackling when 2D begged to be allowed to just come. However, perhaps in his fear that 2D was still only interested in handling female genitalia, he'd been hesitant to let 2D return the favor. The singer understood; Murdoc had admitted to experimenting with men almost as early on as he'd started experimenting with women. He'd had an extra decade to come to terms with his fluid sexuality. At some point the singer had realized that Murdoc had a silent fear of being left for a younger woman, which seemed ridiculous to 2D. If this wasn't paradise, he didn't know what was.

He spent a few more moments alternating between tracing the head of Murdoc's dick with his tongue and suckling lightly before pulling off, reveling at the trail of spit that connected them for just a moment before it broke and landed, a wet trail on Murdoc's quivering belly.

The bassist exhaled sharply through his nose, looking down at 2D in wonder. "Fuck that feels so good. You'll have to do that more often."

"Gladly," he responded, voice a bit hoarse from his efforts. "But for now, pass me that lube ok?"

"Sure thing," Murdoc smirked, reaching under the pillow and producing a small bottle, handing it to his boyfriend.

2D took it with a grateful grunt and then slipped the panties back up onto Murdoc's hips, securing them back on.

"Wait…what are you doing? Panties usually come off at this point, Dents."

The singer popped open the bottle and slicked his fingers with the stuff before pushing the fabric of the panties out of the way to press two fingers to Murdoc's entrance.

"These look so good on you. It'd be a shame to take 'em off. So you're gonna keep these on for me, okay, babe?"

Murdoc groaned as his cheeks heated up even more. "Always forget what a kinky little fuck you are, Pot."

"Mm and don't you forget it," he giggled, pushing a finger into the bassist.

Murdoc tossed his head back and hissed, but the singer could see the faint smile on his lips. Another thing Murdoc loved was his boyfriend's long, skilled fingers inside him.

He moved his finger a bit, then wasted no time in sliding a second finger in, practically drooling at the way Murdoc's legs spread a bit wider and his eyelashes fluttered in ecstasy. The bassist could call himself a dom all he wanted, deny being submissive up and down every day of the year, but Murdoc adored being spread and fucked, and 2D knew it.

He met little resistance when he was touching Murdoc like this; the bassist was on his best behavior for his bluebird, not putting up any fight, just pressing his hips down slightly to get a little more friction, clutching at the bedsheets at his sides prettily, the very image of pure submission. In no time at all, 2D was easily pumping three fingers in and out of his tight hole, curling his fingers just slightly to find that little bundle of nerves that would make him feel so good…

"Oh!" Murdoc yelped when his prostate was rubbed, dragging one hand down his chest, the other reaching for his cock. "Fuck, feels so good. Fuck me already!"

2D didn't argue. He was already so wound up that his jeans felt painful against his straining cock. Though he would love to just wind Murodc up all day, maybe finger him and make him stroke himself off till he came—as many times as 2D told him too—the fact was that the singer couldn't wait any longer. Hearing Murdoc's words made his dick throb heavily between his legs, and he slipped his fingers out of his lover to quickly fumble with his own belt, hands slightly shaky with anticipation. Skilled though his fingers were with a keyboard, things like tying shoes and buckling belts were still hard sometimes, a result of all his head trauma, and in a moment Murdoc had snapped up.

"Oi, let me do that," he grumbled, throwing the belt off like it was a poisonous snake and rapidly yanking the singer's jeans and briefs down in one quick motion.

2D whimpered as his cock was finally freed, bobbing slightly. God, his tip was already soaked with pearls of precum and flushed red. He couldn't help but reach down and stroke himself a few times, just to relieve some of the pressure he was suddenly excruciatingly aware of.

Murdoc moaned in appreciation, watching him in pure fascination, eyes trained on his dick like it was something he had waited for his whole life. He reached down and rubbed his index finger over the dripping slit, bringing his damp finger to his lips and tasting 2D with a low, erotic whine, eyes closed and lips tight around his own finger.

2D nearly came right there.

"God you're fucking sexy," he breathed, shoving the bassist down with all his weight, making him grunt slightly. He reached down, rapidly shoving his jeans and briefs to his ankles and kicking them off with record speed. Murdoc merely smirked and spread his legs invitingly, hands reaching out to trace the protrusion of 2D's sharp hipbones as the singer lubed himself up and once again pushed the fabric of the panties aside to reach Murdoc's hole.

"I love you, bluebird."

The bassist surprised him, and 2D froze, looking into his eyes. He'd heard those words, but seldom when Murdoc was sober, and certainly not before at least one or two orgasms.

"I…I love you too, Muds." And for some stupid reason, he could feel the backs of his eyes prick with tears. He knew he couldn't let Murdoc see him moved to crying; he'd never let him get over it. But in that moment, the immediacy of such a pure, tangible happiness made his head swim and his throat tighten. Murdoc Faust Niccals loved him. And he stared up at his singer now with such unflinchingly honest, mismatched eyes locked on him and a smile on his thin lips.

"Good. Don't you forget it okay? I mean it. I love you every day. All the time. Little bit more each day, even when ya miss the bowl when ya piss in the mornings."

2D laughed—and holy fuck it felt amazing to let loose and laugh a bit—and the tears dried up though the warmth in his chest didn't fade. "I know ya do. And I love you too, Muds. Always will. No matter how much you may doubt it, I'll always adore you."

"Mmmhmm, mate, don't tell me, make me feel it," he responded, bucking his hips up, rubbing himself against the singer's straining cock. The head of his dick peeked out from the waistband of his panties, and 2D felt he was surely seconds away from blacking out from arousal if he didn't do something, so he assented, gently guiding himself into Murdoc's tight hole with a groan, entering slowly so only his head was in.

"Fuck," he whispered, and Murdoc's hands ran up his sides, tweaked his nipples, settled up on his shoulders.

"Stop going so slow, just put it in already! I can take it."

"I thought this was about doing things my way?" A few gentle, shallow thrusts distracted them both, and Murdoc's complaints were replaced with soft pants as he adjusted to the sensation of being filled. 2D grinned and leaned down to place wet kisses along the bassist's open mouth, taking in the pleasure of being totally sheathed in tight, wet heat. As soon as they had both adjusted to the feeling, 2D began a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts, sweat breaking out on his brow and between his shoulder blades as Murdoc responded by rolling his hips up, greeting each thrust by taking him as deep as possible.

They were both panting heavily by now, Murdoc's jaw slack with pleasure as he twitched and jerked, his hands running up and down 2D's slick back, nails digging into all the right places and cock leaking precum onto his lower belly each time 2D's dick brushed his prostrate. The singer was a mess too, blue strands of hair sticking to his forehead and falling into his eyes as he moved, hands running up and down Murdoc's legs.

The only sounds in the room were their pants, the slapping of flesh on flesh, and the soft jingling of the little gold chain that hung off of Murdoc's ankle. 2D pulled back slightly, draping each of the bassist's legs over his shoulders, then leaned in close. Murdoc gasped as his knees pressed almost to his chest, but didn't complain. At this angle, 2D could go deep, impossibly deep into him, that that's what he did, babbling his lover's name the whole time.

Murdoc turned his head to the side, moaning into the pillow, his tongue protruding from his lips slightly and drool beginning to run down his chin that he didn't bother to wipe away. He continued to rock up against 2D, clenching his body around his cock and taking him all the way in, stars swimming before his vision as his prostrate was hit with each thrust.

"You look so beautiful like this," 2D murmured. He realized he was about to start babbling, but the pulsing waves of ecstasy that ran from his cock up through his whole body were growing stronger by the minute, and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. The sight of Murdoc's dick bobbing out of the hem of his panties, the feel of his body taking every inch of 2D to the hilt, and the knowledge that Murdoc was dangerously close to the edge as well were all so overwhelming. So he didn't hold back.

"You look so good. So sexy. You're so damn beautiful, all for me. You're mine, Murdoc. My handsome man, my Murdoc, darling, Muds, of fuck, you're gonna make me cum!"

Murdoc's eyes lit up with these words, his hunger for praise insatiable and the sudden unexpected words made him smile even in his ravaged state.

"Yes, D. Yours, yours, yours! Love the way you fuck me! Cum inside me, please Stu, wanna feel it mmmbabyplease!"

That was all it took and 2D suddenly leaned down even closer to Murdoc, the bassist's thighs pressed to his chest as the singer pressed desperate kisses to Murdoc's cheek and jaw, whimpering and whining as his hips jerked, ravishing the velvet heat of the bassist's body. He came inside his lover, slowing down his movements although he didn't pull out.

Murdoc's eyes rolled back in his head at the sensation of being filled up, and he came as well, ruining his panties as he spilled thick hot splatters against them and his belly, 2D's name on his lips as he trembled and shook.

They stayed frozen like that for a moment, catching their breath, panting against each other and riding out the aftershock of such powerful orgasms. As always, Murdoc recovered first, wiping his mouth and tilting his head to press a soft kiss to the singer's nose.

"Stu. Tha' felt great."

"Mmm," the younger man mumbled, slowly, slowly, sitting up and letting Murdoc's legs slip off his shoulders. He pulled himself out of Murdoc gingerly, licking his lips at the sight of his cum oozing from his used hole, staining those poor panties even worse. He smiled sleepily: Murdoc looked utterly devastated, covered in sweat and cum and a few bourgeoning hickeys around his neck and shoulders, hair mussed and eyes heavily-lidded. Murdoc grinned when he caught 2D staring.

"So feeling better about today?"

"I'm feeling better about everything," he responded, plucking his tee-shirt off the floor and using it to clean them both up a bit before gently settling against Murdoc. The bassist reached under the pillow again, this time procuring a pack of cigarettes, and 2D chuckled and nuzzled into his neck appreciatively. "You think of everything."

"Eh. That was a bloody fantastic orgasm. Figure I at least owe you a smoke," he said around a cigarette, lighting it and then handing one to his boyfriend.

"So…think we can do that again sometime?"

"I mean, I was hoping that maybe once we finish a few smokes we could have another round or two..."

"Yes! You riding me this time, wearing the slip, okay?"

"Um, mate?"

"Yeah, Muds?" he asked, smiling and kissing his lover's cheek.

"You're a fucking pervert."

"Oh piss off, you old goth."


End file.
